1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tie down connectors and more particularly to a novel connector adapted to coextend between the hooked end of a spring bungee cord and a supporting element.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, spring bungee cords have been used as tie down devices for a plurality of articles which are carried on a platform. As one example, bungee cords have been wrapped about books or the like carried on a bicycle rack and the hooked opposite ends of the bungee cord are releasably coupled to a portion of the bicycle frame. In most instances, the hooked ends are connected to an angled support of the bicycle rack.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when the hooked end of a bungee cord is intended to be coupled to an angled element for support inasmuch as the spring bias of the cord has a tendency to cause the hooked end to ride along the angle of the supporting element. In most such instances, tension is then taken from the load on the rack and the load will slip or otherwise become dislodged from its position on the rack. Obviously, this is to be avoided since it is this dislodgement that the bungee cord is intended to prevent.
Therefore, there has been a longstanding need to provide a tie down connector or device which will readily accommodate the hooked end of a bungee cord to a sloping, slanting or angled support element whereby the load intended to be held in place by the bungee cord will remain stationary and will not be inadvertently dislodged.